Conventional heating modules, such as shell and tube heat exchangers, coil heater, plate exchangers, and the like are traditionally used for heating liquids to various desired temperatures. Selected heating modules, must be able to provide a specified heat transfer while optimizing surface area and economics. Further, the heating modules should be able withstand stress due to high pressure, temperature, flow rates, and the like. In the situation where water is to be heated, hard water buildup, corrosion, and fouling become issues for the electrical components. Such occurrences decrease the efficiency of the heating module and require additional maintenance or energy input costs in order to achieve the desired amount of heat transfer. In the application of heating modules in consumer and commercial pressure washer systems, it is particularly favorable to have a heating module which is compact and reduces energy costs.
Thus, there is a need to provide a foul and corrosion resistant heating module in pressure washing systems which is compact and reduces energy costs. Accordingly, it is an objective of the claimed disclosure to develop such a heating module and a pressure washing system utilizing such a heating module.
Other objects, advantages and features of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following specification taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures.